Mer-pups and the Princess Propechy
This story is made by vixiedog, don't edit without permission Summary It's been a couple months after Coka's parents have died but Coka is still super sad so Kaina suprises her with a visit to her special room. There Coka finds a book with a prophecy for the next mer-princess and is convinced it's Kaina. When will the prophecy come true? Characters Kaina Coka Zuma Marshall chase rocky zuma skye everest tracker mama mer pup baby mer pup robo pup PET PACK!: woofster miss-meow dyna-bunny sweetie Story Kaina gently knocked on the door to Coka's room. Coka opened the door and smiled at Kaina. "Hey sis-by-love, how are you?" asked Coka. Kaina ignored her and grabbed her paw. "We're going on a trip today" said Kaina as she guided Coka downstairs "You've been stuck in this house forever" Coka tugged at her paw. "I don't need any stupid trip" said Coka. Kaina took one look at Coka's tear stained face and shook her head. "We're going someplace special" said Kaina as she dragged a resisting Coka to the old abandoned castle. Kiana removed the key around her neck as she pulled Coka into the library. She pulled on ''Royal History ll ''and the bookcase swung open revealing a door, with an old fashioned lock. Kaina inserted the key and pushed on the door. It swung open. The pair swam in and Coka gazed around. The room was decorated with a small coach and a pair of chairs. There were tons and tons of bookshelves. "Wow..." breathed Coka. She pulled a book out of one of the shelves and flipped through it, stopping at a certain page. "Hey Kaina this mer-pup looks like you" said Coka. Kaina swam over and examined the picture. "It does, but it can't be me, see, the tails different. That ones colbat blue and gold, mine's magenta and pink" said Kaina comparing the two tails. "Yes but the pup looks exactly like you." said Coka "And look here's the legendary mer-pup princess prophecy. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kaina rubbed the key nervously. "It was nice knowing something about my parents that only I knew for a while, plus I knew you'd say that and I don't want to believe it, I love being a regular mer-pup and living with you" explained Kaina as she ran her paw over the spines of a book shelve. Coka nuzzled Kaina. "It's okay, I understand, buuut can I still read you the princess prophecy?" asked Coka. Kaina smiled and she shook her head in a kind way. "Sure Coka" said Kaina as she sat down in one of the chairs. "A glowing key and frozen scepter, two lost loves and one found friend, her fiftieth trip, a pure heart and true love, the ruler of the sea" said Coka as she read it out loud from the book. Kaina smiled. "I hope the ruler turns up soon, the island is pining for some new rulers" commented Kaina. "Wouldn't it be cool if you were the ruler?" asked Coka with excitement in her voice. "I guess, though it would be a challenge" said Kaina after a moment of thought. "I guess that would be true~ Though Ocean Island is so small i don't think it would be toooo hard~" replied Coka. Kaina laughed. "That's so true!" she exclaimed. Coka put the book back and for the next few hours they looked around the room, looking through the books. coming soon